lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Samson Dusk
Name: Samson Dusk Class: Occultist ☀https://www.f-list.net/c/occult%20hand/ Level: 1 Current XP: 0 Title: Description/Lore/Whatever: Samson Dusk is a playwright constantly besieged by nightmares of distant terrors and "Blessed" with lunar magic and an ancient grimoire. He travels the world, mostly to see if he can make sense of his dreams... or at least just get away from them temporarily. Flags * Kindness- Be kind to me as I am kind to you. * Know This- Have me share a deep, dark, terrible secret with you. * Knowledge Gained By Dreaming- Comfort me after a nightmare. Background: Librarian Stats Max HP: 21 Damage: 1d6 Armor: 0 Appeal: 1d6 Max Carry Load: 20 General Moves * Wreak Chaos When you unleash chaos with your spellbook, roll+INT. On a hit, choose a mastered spell from your list and cast it. On a 7-9, also choose one: • You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. • You cause unintended harm or damage to someone or something else. • You expose yourself to an attack, damage, or backlash. * Spellbook Your spellbook is inscribed with spells you have mastered. You start with three spells from your list. You can choose another spell for every other level you gain. Choose them now. Your spellbook is 1 weight. When you lose or replace your spellbook, it takes several days to rewrite your spells. * Ward of Protection You have a device that is proof against arcane magic. This could be something you wear, like a bracelet or an amulet, or it could be a procedure of limited duration—a potion you prepare, symbols painted on your skin, etc. When you use the protection of this device to thwart a magical effect (actively or passively), roll+CON. On a 10+, you are unaffected by the magic. On a 7-9, you can either suffer the effect to a lesser degree or exhaust yourself and mark a debility of your choice. Device: Moon Rock Circlet * Strings Attached When you acquire something exquisite, you may say what special property it has, but the GM will name a powerful figure who wants it back. * Heirloom You bear a magical item, very special to you. It is protected by powerful magic, beyond the ken of mortals. The item is 1 weight. If it's armor, it grants 1 armor OR 2 armor with the clumsy tag. If it's a weapon, it has range appropriate to its kind. Choose what it is from the list, or specify something else reasonably sized: Grimoire De La Lune- Book It has a powerful but fickle effect, which benefits the user. Choose one from the list, or make up your own: Describes weaknesses of enemies When you attempt to bring the item's power to bear, roll+WIS. On a 10+, the effect comes to pass, no strings attached. On a 7-9, you can't use the power again for the rest of the session, or you pay the price, your choice. Sex Moves * Magic Touch When you engage in relations with someone, you may Wreak Chaos on them with +CON, without the need for your spellbook or focus weapon. * Erotica When you write a sexy tale, roll+INT. On a hit, your writing is so erotic, the act of reading it is a sexual attack. If it's relevant to the reader's interests, and they've read a few words, it deals 2d6 damage to them (ignores armor). On a 7-9, choose one: • The writing has diminishing returns. Those who read it are nearly immune to your future Erotica. • The writing isn't impressive. It's easily resisted and those defying danger against it take +2. • The writing compromises you. Whoever reads it will learn something they can use against you. Misc. Powers * SPELLS * Lesser Blast LEVEL 2 A motion of your own hands will blast the target with the chosen effect. Increase one target's lust by 2d4 or deal 2d4 damage to them. * Paper Cuts Level 2 Roll 1d4, and choose this many targets. Deal 1d4 damage to each target. * Dark Vision Level 3 The next time you're struck, roll 1d2. On a 2, the attack doesn't hit you, but rather, the idea of you. * Shock Level 2 Lightning streams to a nearby target, dealing 1d6 Damage. This damage ignores armor, unless the target is made of something resistant like stone or wood. Gear * Sweater Vest * Straps and Leathers * Magic Bangles * Bag of Books * Healing Potion